Searching for the Lost Voice
by Matryoshka13
Summary: It all started with a voice. A voice and a Beast. The voice begged for freedom from the Beast in her mind, but It refused to leave. The voice eventually went insane, losing her grip on reality, calling for Divas to sing her song-and it was all because of that Beast, and the incident long ago.
1. Chapter 1

"We need a place to store her, a place that won't disturb the public...a 'paradise' beneath the earth"

"How about in the East, where the Oracle and her champion live?"

"That could work...as long as she doesn't find out the true reason."

"Hehehehe... She won't. I'll make sure of it,"

"Good. Now go!"

Chapter 1

"I heard it again," I say to my companions as we walk through the forest.

"Heard what again?" My friend, Gakupo asks.

"That girl. Singing. I heard it again." I repeat, looking up at him, while my other companion, Kaito, says,"You're hearing... A girl sing? In your head? Are you sure you're not just going crazy? I mean, that's pretty weird."

I look down again, slightly annoyed with him, and irritated with myself for speaking up about it, when Gakupo says to Kaito,"Hey, you still got your hood, right? Why don't you go scout up ahead, see if there's any food or water. We'll camp here tonight."

"Ok," Kaito says with a sigh as he pulls up his hood and walks away.

"Thanks..." I mutter to him as he pulls old branches and sticks off of trees. He laughs, a rare feat, then says,"No problem. I was getting tired of his talking anyways." I sit down heavily on the ground, and sigh.

"What's for dinner this time?" I ask Gakupo.

"It all depends on what Kaito can find- or we can have this," he says, showing me a can he pulled pulled out of his bag.

"Soup? We have soup? When did you get this?" I ask him.

"I found it," he replies.

"How?"

"Listen, do you want to keep asking questions, or do you want to start cooking this?"

"…"

"That's what I thought," he says, tossing branches to make a fire."Start the fire, so we can get the meat cooked."

I say nothing as I light a match, then tap the pile of branches with it, watching the pile ignite.

"Hey Gakupo, I found a town up ahead!" Kaito says excitedly, completely forgetting to mention me, which isn't really anything new.

"What?" Gakupo asks, standing up quickly.

"I found a town up ahead. There's also a huge castle, and-well-it's really big!" Kaito chatters excitedly, jumping up and down just like a little kid.

"Oh shit, this is not good," Gakupo mutters anxiously, pacing back and forth. "If we're this close to the castle she may have seen us already...this is not good... We should hurry, this isn't a place we'd want to stop and rest in."

Kaito and I look at him like he's crazy."B-but, we're almost out of food-" Kaito begins, only to be cut off by Gakupo shouting,"Then we'll refill at the next town! We are not stopping here!" Kaito looks up, surprised, then slinks back like the coward he is. "Why aren't we stopping here Gackt?" I ask him, as he continues his nervous pacing.

"That castle is where the Prophetess Megurine Luka-sama resides with her faithful champion Sakine Meiko," Gakupo says."Meiko-san was taken in by Luka to be her champion after failing to defeat her in battle. Legend had it that Luka-sama is very closely tied with the creature that demands Divas..." He finishes thoughtfully.

"Don't you mean the Beast?" I blurt out before being shushed by the cowardly Kaito."Shush! Be quiet! What if you're heard?" He says worriedly, glancing up at the sky. I snicker, then almost without meaning to, tightly grab my bass clef necklace. It's a habit I have, of tightly grasping the necklace when I'm nervous. All of a sudden, as soon as I grab my necklace actually, I hear it again.

"Please help me...!"

I stand up, surprised at hearing that.

"My throat...it hurts!"

I turn around, looking at my companions who are bickering over some stupid thing, then look to my necklace.

"The blood...it ruins my dress..."

Who is it? She sounds hurt, hurt and afraid.

"It's staining my gown, and destroying my throat..."

Stop! It hurts! That voice, it's so pained, it's like broken shards of glass making it's way into my consciousness.

"My feet are raw,"

No! It hurts! Stop!

"The pain...it's excruciating!"

The pain! I slump to the ground, somehow still grasping the necklace.

"No! It hurts! NO!"

Curled into a ball, trying to block out that voice.

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHH!"

NO! Stop screaming! I'll do anything to stop that voice...anything to stop her pain.

"No...stop..."

I'll save her!

"I can't sing anymore..."

Who are you, girl with the broken voice?

"But I must!"

No! Stop! You'll die if you do!

"I'll sing for him! I'll sing for the person who will save me! My voice will guide him!"

I stand up shakily, and look at my companions, who never even noticed me curled up in the ground.

"It starts...East..."

I smile faintly and call out,"Hey guys! I know where we have to go! After this town, I mean."

"What? How?" Kaito asks suspiciously, while Gakupo just stands up and says,"Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here. C'mon, let's go get this town over with."

I look up at him, as he drags a whining Kaito with him.

"Hurry! My voice...it's fading..."

I grasp the necklace in my hand, silently vowing never to release it, and whisper,

"Hi. My name's Kagamine Len. What's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry guys but this is gonna be a short chapter. My logic: If I post a chapter evening it's short, at least people will have something to read, right? xD

Well anyways, I just wanted to thank Depressing Personality for being the first to review! It really does mean a lot to me :3

Well anyways, I hope you like it!

"Stop! S-stop..."

"Why have you stopped singing to me?"

"I...I can't go on..."

"So you think this is acceptable?!"

"...too much, blood and pain..."

"So be it. You never sang well anyways,"

"...goodbye..."

Chapter 2

"Hi. My name's Kagamine Len. What's yours?"

That voice...it sounds so familiar. I feel a memory struggling to free itself, and clutch my head in my hands, trying to block it out. Memories are only a path to pain, I've always told myself.

_I hunger_

I flinch at the sound of the Beast's voice. It speaks telepathically, and It's voice is so sharp, so jagged that it feels like it scrapes against my very sanity."C-coming!" I yell as loud as I can. My throat is already feeling raw, and it's only morning.

_Hurry up!_

"Aah!" I yelp, as the Beast yells in my mind. I move as fast as I can towards the main part of this...cavern that I live in. I reach the center of the cavern's floor, and look at the Beast, but never at It's eyes. To look at It's eyes would mean It has access to your deepest thoughts and secrets, and can use them for It's own uses. I stand as delicately as possible in the clear puddle if water used to clean my bloody feet when I dance.

_Sing for me! Dance! NOW!_

"AAAAaaaah!" I scream, feeling my sanity shift the slightest bit towards the other side. Bending down deeply so that one leg stands behind the other and my hands are raised in the opening position, I start to dance. One foot here, the other raised up, twirling around, not getting twisted up and falling (that would mean a hop, step, instant death), and trying not to scream in agony. After a few minutes of bloody dancing, I open my mouth, and start to sing the song for the one who will save me.

"At the end of the artificial paradise

Really deep, oh so deep at the bottom of the earth

I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes

All alone till I reach my rebirth"

Hmmmm...rebirth. Is that real? I never thought about it. If there is such a thing, when is mine? I think about it while I sing, until a horrific roar interrupts me.

_HAVE YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!_

"Ngya!" I whimper, clutching my head. I shake it, staring at the ground.

_WHO ARE YOU SINGING FOR?!_

"I-I'm sin-ging f-f-for you!" I call out, worried about where this is going.

_THEN LET GO OF THE NECKLACE!_

What? But I can't! He won't know how to find me!

"B-but if I do...I can't sing anymore. It gives me strength."

_That's impossible! But...no one's ever sang as well as you..._

I allow the barest flicker of a smile come onto my face. That's as close to a compliment as I've ever received.

_You may hold it. But I expect you to be twice as loud!_

If it means guiding him, I'll scream my prayers."Y-yes! I will! T-thank you..." I say gratefully, and start to sing and dance once again.

"Not knowing anything (I will continue sing)

I've been singing for eternity

Singing about the sun (Singing about the rain)

And the oh so gentle requiem

At the end of the road (towards the paradise)

The warm hands were granted but with no luck

'Cause they couldn't reach all the way and down towards me"

He will find me...I know he will! As my song pauses, even though I feel faint, I find the strength to barely whisper,"H-hi, L-Len. I'm R-Rin," before allowing myself to be enveloped in numbing darkness. It's funny, somehow I can see the flicker of light and the ghost of a voice. Wait...I know that voice! It's...it's...him...

_Hope it was worth it! Please please please review! Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have disappointed my 1,2, oh my god 89 views! I feel so proud that my little story has 89 views! And my Alice story (which was posted longer :3) only has 46 :P. Oh, I recently put up, though it is stupid, seems really fun. I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out! Also, really sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have had the dreaded writers block ;/. This chapter is not finished, but I will finish it after I get more reviews. I would like at least four more reviews before I finish. That'd make 5! That's not too hard, right? Plus, as motivation, I left it at a sort-of cliffhanger :3. Have fun!

Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

"..."

"Hmmm, let's see if I can guess then. A sword, determined look in the eye, hair cut choppily short-Oh! You can't be here to rescue the Diva, right?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'll have to kill you, of course!"

Chapter 3

"Oh! Gakupo! You came back!" A slender, beautiful woman with long pink hair walks-no, glides towards us. Gakupo grips his sword tightly, and says in a strained voice,"I'm not here for you. We," he gestures at us,"are here to pass through, and that is all." Kaito and I look at each other curiously, then back to the scene before us.

"Aww!" The woman pouts, and it looks like tears are forming in her eyes. Kaito looks a bit uncomfortable, but I feel no guilt. Years of anti-sociableness have really taken their toll on me.

"But Gak-u-po-kun has to stay here! Luka-chan would be very sad without him!" She turns towards us with such wide innocent eyes that I immediately feel the need to help her out.

"But Gakupo," Kaito begins,"she looks like she really needs you!" I find myself nodding in agreement, and go over to stand by her right side.

"Guys, she doesn't mean it. She's using sorcery on you! She's the Prophetess!" Gakupo looks very worried now for some reason. It's probably because be doesn't want to admit we're right.

"C'mon Gakupo, she doesn't look dangerous! She's adorable!" I say, as Kaito moves to stand by her left side."Please, Gakupo-kun?" Luka asks, using the 'kawaii puppy dog eyes' trick."Don't be mean Gakt!" I say irritably."Yeah!" Kaito exclaims."Maybe...maybe if this is how you really are...maybe we shouldn't have you on this journey with us!" Kaito smirks."Yeah!" I agree, glaring at Gakt."Maybe," I say, pulling out my sword,"you should just die!" Gakupo looks very upset now, but doesn't pull out his sword at all as Kaito and I advance.

"Please Gakt?" She asks sweetly, but I've never heard her use that name before. I shake my hair and advance a little more.

"Guys! She's using her sorcery on you!" Gakupo calls out.

"This is your last chance."

That's strange, I've never heard her use that tone of voice before. Wait...why am I about to kill Gakt? Why am I helping the one person we were supposed to defeat?

"Ok boys, please don't kill him! Just, could you bring him up to his room? It's the one on the left of the top of the staircase." Luka smiles again, then turns around to walk away.

"Stop right there." I growl, pointing my sword at her back. Kaito's too busy trying not to let Gakupo escape to do anything. The tall woman stops walking, and says airily,"So you were strong enough to break free. Hah, it's no fun without two people. Thanks," she sends me a glare,"for ruining my fun."

"No problem." I smirk, pressing the point of my sword into her back just barely. She sighs, then says,"It's a pity you have to do this. I really liked you, but why you must struggle, I have no-" She pauses midway in her sentence, then a menacing smile creeps onto her face.

"You...you're here to rescue the Diva, aren't you?" She turns around slowly, so her face is level with mine.

"And what if I am?" I ask, staring up into her icy blue eyes. Luka pauses, remembering a conversation she had like this a few years back.

"Then I'll have to kill you, of course!" She replies cheerily, though her eyes stayed as cold as ice.

"I doubt you could manage." I say, pushing my sword just so that a drop of red blood trickles down her throat.

"I wish you hadn't done that." She says, seeming disappointed.

"Meiko!"

As soon as Luka calls out that name, a woman with short, choppy brown hair and blazing eyes walks towards me, and with just a simple twitch of her arm, knocks my sword away.

Shit, I think, and duck her next swing to grab my sword.

"You can't win." She says smirking, one canine poking over her lip.

"Meiko!" Luka says sharply, glaring.

"Yes, m'lady." Meiko says, smirk disappearing, and she lunges at me, sword aiming for my throat. I should've died then, and would've if I hadn't ducked.

"Goddamit, kid, why don't ya just let me kill you?" Meiko says irritably, barely slicing the front of my shirt. I don't reply, I'm too busy dodging her attacks.

"Heh, getting tired kid?" She asks smirking, slicing at my throat. I dodge her just barely, but nevertheless, she catches my throat. A small trail of blood trickles down it, and drips onto my shirt. I lunge at her, but she backs me into a corner. She smirks down at me, and says,"Any last words, kid?" I look up at her, then ask without a trace of sarcasm,

"Teto died."


End file.
